1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of a hydrogel, and more particularly, to an amine modifying hydrogel and application thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a hydrogel is a network of polymer chains that are hydrophilic and also possess a degree of flexibility very similar to natural tissue, due to their significant water content.
PEG-based hydrogels have been prepared using Michael-type addition reaction such as, PEG-thiol or PEG-amine reacting with PEG-activated ester (NHS) or PEG-acrylate. The reactions can result in unwanted small molecules as a secondary by product. Similarly, PEG-based hydrogels have been prepared using 4-arm PEG-vinylsulfone and linear PEG-estersulfhydryl. However, such PEG-based hydrogels absorb too quickly, within 5 days (S. Zustiak and J. Leach, “Hydrolytically Degradable Poly(Ethylene Glycol) Hydrogel Scaffolds with Tunable Degradation and Mechanical Properties”, Biomacromolecules 2010, 11, 1348-1357).
Gunavadhi et al. discloses a method for electrophoretic separation of protein by employing carbon nanotube-modified polyacrylamide gels. (Electrophoresis 2012; 33(8)1271). Schmaljohann et al. discloses a thermo-responsive hydrogel based on a poly(NiPAAm-co-PEGMA) precursor. The material has been demonstrated to show a temperature-induced change in cell adhesion and detachment behavior. It can be utilized in smart cell culture carrier with different substrate chemistry in a lateral resolution reflecting the dimensions of the cells. (Polymer Preprints 45, 380-381,)
U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,447 disclose hydrogels comprising a hydrophilic telechelic macromonomer selected from polyethylene glycol-diacrylate or dimethacrylate, interpenetrated with a second hydrophilic network of crosslinked polyacrylic acid. The hydrogels have high oxygen permeability, strength, water content, and resistance to protein adsorption. However, the hydrogels is designed to serve as a contact lens.
US 2006/0141045 disclose spheroidal beads present an exterior surface of a hydrophilic hydrogel, which is an isocyanate-functional polymer that is polymerized by urethane bonds and cross-linked by urethane and urea bonds and the beads is applied for the separation of cells.
Based on the aforementioned, the important target of current bio-industries is to develop a material and the related method that can simply achieving the selective separation of biomolecules such as proteins and blood cells.